All-chloride based aqueous electroplating bath, for electroplating nickel only, is disclosed. The all-chloride bath has nickel chloride as the source of the nickle ions deposited in the nickel plate. The disclosed bath has a high level of acid saccharin or sodium saccharin, at a concentration of such as 1.1 grams per liter. Napthalene tri-sulfonic acid, at a concentration of such as 1.1 grams per liter is also included. Bright nickel is electroplated from this bath at a high rate of up to 80 amps per foot square. This bath is an all-chloride bath which was used to take advantage of the beneficial effects the chloride ion has during the electrodynamics that occur during the plating process.
A nearly all-chloride based aqueous electroplating bath, for electroplating nickel-iron alloy, is disclosed. The nearly all-chloride bath has nickel chloride and ferrous ammonium sulfate, as the sources of a nickel-iron alloy plate. The disclosed bath includes a high level of acid saccharin or sodium saccharin, such as 1.1 grams per liter, plus a normal level of napthalene tri-sulfonic acid, such as 1.1 grams per liter. The bath also contains hydrocloric acid to reduce the ph to about 2.3. Bright nickel-iron alloy is electroplated from this bath at a high rate of up to 60 amps per foot square.
The addition of ferrous ions iron, from ferrous ammonium sulfate, was made to the nickel-only plating bath, to produce a nickel-iron alloy plating bath, Ferrous ammonium sulfate was used because that compound produces a more stable nickel-iron alloy plating bath than does ferrous chloride. A nickel-iron alloy plating bath was produced. The nickel-iron plating bath was used to plate a nickel-iron magnetic keeper.
The disclosed nickel-iron alloy plating bath includes nickel chloride as a compound that provides nickel ions for incorporation into the nickel-iron alloy magnetic keeper. The disclosed aqueous solution includes ferrous ammonium sulfate as a compound that provides ferrous iron ions for incorporation into the nickel-iron alloy magnetic keeper.
The nickel-iron alloy will serve as a magnetic keeper when the nickel-iron alloy is electroplated onto a metal electrical conductor. Such an electrical conductor could be a word line of a magnetic memory device or other current carrying conductor where flux closure is needed.
Electrons passing through a word line will produce a magnetic field. The magnetic field is significantly confined by the nickel-iron alloy magnetic keeper.
An aqueous electroplating bath for electroplating a nickel-iron alloy comprising between 260 grams of nickel chloride per liter of water and 280 grams of nickel chloride per liter of water, between 10 grams of ferrous ammonium sulfate per liter of water and 15 grams of ferrous ammonium sulfate per liter of water, between 0.8 grams of acid saccharin per liter of water and 1.9 grams of acid saccharin per liter of water, and between 0.4 grams of napthalene trisulfonic acid per liter of water and 1.9 grams of napthalene tri-sulfonic acid per liter of water.